West Side Story Somewhere a Place for You Maria
by Tara16rider
Summary: Maria's POV set after the end of West Side Story with inspiration from the 1961 film and Natalie Wood. After Tony's death, who will Maria reveal her secret to? How does she cope with Tony's death? Will she have the strength to forgive Chino and Anita?
1. Chapter 1

**West Side Story "Somewhere a Place for You" Maria's POV**

Set after the end of West Side Story with inspiration from the 1961 film. After Tony's death, who will Maria reveal her secret to? How does she cope with Tony's death? Will she have the strength to forgive Chino and Anita? What lies in her future?

"Te adoro Antone," are the last words to my love. "Santa Maria," I pray in my heart, "Bring him home to your love."

What's left of the Jets and Sharks are those who lift Tony's body above all our suffering. Their pain is my own now; they understand why all I wanted was to shoot every single one of them. All my life I had been protected by Bernardo and then betrothed to Chino by my parents without a voice. Never had I felt so powerful as when I held that gun. What stopped me? I saw their pain and Tony in all of them. Who was I? What had hate transformed me into? I was just as capable to act violently as one of them. Oh God, save me from myself! Be with all of them.

I rise.

While they transport Tony's body to the police station, Baby John walks me home. I see my former innocent, child-like self reflected in his actions. In truth, neither of us are as brave as we want others to believe.

The walk up the winding staircase to my family's apartment is the longest I have ever taken. My tears blur the sight of my path. Chino has been arrested and I am to attend his trial in a few days. It doesn't matter what he has done. They will condemn him either way because he is Puerto Rican. By the time I make it into my room, I collapse onto my knees beside my altar. I glance up wishing Tony will somehow emerge through my window. Instead I see someone whom I don't expect.

"Anita?"

She looks horrible; I have never seen her so downtrodden.

There is deep bitterness in her voice. "Baby John was here and I spat on his face; he deserved it!"

"Anita, no!"

"You don't know them, Maria, how can you?" she snaps, "They would have raped you like me if they had the chance!"

"That's not true!" I can't believe her words. She has been hurt badly within.

"Maria!" She grips my arm full of fury. I don't budge.

"Chino killed Tony, Anita. Don't you understand? They have just as much anger in them as we do. I understand why this feeling drove Tony to kill Bernardo."

Anita releases my arms, silent before slumping down upon my bed.

"Maria, you'll never forgive me."

"What do you mean?" I kneel down beside her.

She stares at me, her face numb from anger and grief. "It's all my fault Tony is dead. I never delivered your message to him at Doc's store. Those filthy Jets…if Doc hadn't stopped them I'd be in a lot worse state! Instead I wanted to hurt all of them, even Tony. I told them Chino killed you."

I am shocked, numb to the core at her words. If only Tony had known the truth. No, there is nothing more I can do. I am surprised at my words in reply.

"I am sorry too. I forgave Tony too hastily for Bernardo's death. I didn't give myself enough time to grieve."

I take Anita's hands in my own. If she and Bernardo had married, we would have been sister-in-laws. Now all we have is each other.

That night Tony comes to me in a dream. I am climbing the stairs to the roof. Bernardo tries to stop me along the way grabbing my arm.

"Maria, you have forgotten me."

"Bernardo," I reply looking into his eyes, "I am sorry. He's everything to me. Please understand."

Bernardo bows his head. "God will guide you, not I."

He lets go of my arm and I reach the roof, my scarlet dress replaces my nightgown. There he is, waiting for me with a smile.

"Tony," I cry, running into his outstretched arms, "Don't leave me."

"Never," I hear him murmur in my ear, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, Maria."

A rush of peace fills my soul. Somehow I know I will always find Tony's spirit in my dreams.

After I testify about Tony's murder, the judge sentences Chino to six years in prison. After the trial, I visit Chino in his cell.

"Chino," I whisper to him through the bars at a loss for words.

He hardly says a word to me and refuses to meet my eyes.

"Please, may I take your hand?" I ask him, wanting to remember his humanity despite the inner anger remaining. He reluctantly gives me his hand.

"Chino, why did you it?"

"For your brother."

"You're wrong, Chino. His life was not yours to take."

At first he won't listen to me. I then tell him about seeing Bernardo in my dream and tears fall from his eyes.

His voice trembles. "I never deserved to have you as a wife."

I sigh, "None of that matters now. Chino, if I can forgive Tony for Bernardo's death, I can do the same for you."

Before I leave him, I press my rosary into his hands.

A few days later, Anita and I wear our black mantillas to Bernardo, Riff, and Tony's funerals. Baby John and Anita help me close Tony's casket. Afterward, along our walk home, I announce unexpected news to Anita.

"I am carrying Tony's child."

Anita's mouth drops wide open. "You can't in this town, Maria!"

I shake my head. "I will stay here for as long as I can to act as a peacekeeper between the two gangs. Tony tried to do the same."

"You'll be disgraced!"

My hand gentle touches her shoulder calming her fears for me. "My husband was killed. Tony and I made marriage vows anyway. That's all people ever need know."

Anita finally shakes her head at my foolishness wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Well, at least America is nothing like Puerto Rico."

I laugh for the first time in days.

That night I climb to the rooftop in my nightgown feeling more free than I have in months. My child, if a boy, will be named Antone after his father. It comforts to me to look back and know there was life in me as I held Tony dying in my arms. Now I sing to my unborn child the same words Tony once sang for me.

_"There's a place for you, somewhere a place for you." _

As I do, I feel a smile playing on my lips. My feet begin to move before they transform into a dance.


	2. Chapter 2

** In response to the generous reviews, I have decided to continue with Maria's POV. More to come! Enjoy!**

"Buenos Dias, Anita." I send her a weary smile the following morning. She doesn't look like she has slept much either.

"Maria," she embraces me, "Como e stas? How is the baby?"

"We're both alright." My attempted cheerful tone doesn't fool her.

"Here, have some strong black coffee. You'll be ready for work in a few minutes?"

I glance up at the clock; my parents had already left for work and I had slept in.

Anita places a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "It's okay, Maria. You were in a deep sleep and I know it's what you needed. I'll cover for you when we get there. Don't worry."

I heave a sigh of relief. Much as I felt the craving for more sleep, I knew there was much to be done. Unfinished business. My parents would be suspicious if I didn't go to work. Donning my black church dress, I also slip on my gold cross for comfort. Society is a battlefield that awaits me like it did for Tony. For the sake of his memory, I must tread carefully.

When we enter the bridal shop, Rosalia, Consuela, and Fernanda glance up from their work. Their gazes at me are full of suspicion and scorn. Shark members must have told them or at least their boyfriends. As Anita goes to apologize for our lateness, I sit down uneasily beside Rosalia. The door slams shut behind me like the sharp sound of a bullet. I squirm uneasily in my seat aimlessly sorting through the fabric on the table. Life must go on, I tell myself. But how am I supposed to focus on the present?

"Is it true Maria?" I jump at the sound of Rosalia's voice. Does she know about the baby? No, she can't. Only Anita knows.

I glance over at her. "What do you mean?"

"There's no need to play coy. Pepe told me about what happened to your boy, Tony. He doesn't know what you were thinking being with that American. Nor do I."

"Rosalia, leave her alone! She has been through enough."

I let out a sigh of relief grateful to Anita for coming to my rescue. No one dares to speak to me again. In their eyes I am a shamed outcast. It would be different if it had had anything to do with Chino. Even the baby.

Anita and I are left to close up shop. I wander over to the elegant mannequins recalling the marriage vows I had made with Tony. No one was going to break them—nobody, not even Chino. In my eyes, Tony was still my husband. Our baby was a reminder of that. Wait….wouldn't his parents want to know? The least I could do was tell them. I had briefly met them at the funeral. They knew I was Tony's girl—not his originally intended wife or mother of his child. I have to tell them. It might make their son's passing easier. The problem is, I have no idea what their address is. Perhaps Doc would know.

"Anita, I need to run an errand."

"I'll go with you."

"Gracias, but this is something I must do alone. Tell my parents I'll be back in time for dinner."

I rush out of the door before Anita can stop me. It doesn't take long for me to find Doc's store on a dim street corner. This was where I had planned to meet Tony for us to escape. It had always been his safe refuge. If only he had waited for me there. Not far down the street is the large gated playground where he had been shot. A chill passes through me as a street lamp flickers above me. I can almost sense Tony's presence close to me.

Opening the door, I see I'm not alone at Doc's store. Kiddo, Baby John, Diesal, and Action are there. They all stand up, as I enter, apprehensive at the sight of me. They have reason to be. After all I had been the one pointing the gun at them. Baby John is the only one to greet me.

"Maria…how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Where's Doc?"

"You looking for me?" asks Doc, emerging behind the basement door. He stops abruptly at the sight of me. "Are you the girl—the one Tony was going to drop everything to run away with?"

I nod; I knew I could trust Doc.

"Tony told me so much about you. I had never seen him so happy before. He could never stop singing after he met you. I'm very sorry that he's gone."

Tears brim in my eyes as my hand moves protectively over my slowly growing belly hidden beneath my dress.

"I thought you were dead," said Doc, "So did he. It broke him."

"I know, Doc," I reassure him, "But he died with a smile on his face when he saw me."

Kiddo, Baby John, Diesal, and Action watch us in silence. I wish they would leave. Their presence makes me feel uncomfortable. I cringe at the thought of what they had tried to do to Anita.

"Doc, I want to visit his parents. Where do they live?"

"They won't want to see you," Action cut in, "Especially if you're Bernardo's sister."

I shook my head. "I have to."

"You don't get it!" said Diesal, "Tony started the Jets in the first place for all of us. We had nowhere else to go. Our parents didn't care for us. We were rejected at school. We were outcasts and still are. The law thinks we're socially sick."

"Then when your brother killed Riff, we had no one else to turn to, but to come here," added Kiddo.

Anger boils inside me. This is exactly how they've been treating my people.

"Listen to what you're saying!" I snap, "Just because society rejects you doesn't mean you can treat my people the same way! We're not the cause of your problems! We came here to make a life for ourselves and nobody you kill from our family is going to make us go away. Never!"

"Easy everybody!" shouts Doc, "Why do you guys have to always upset my visitors? Huh? Now leave if you'd rather keep bating Maria!"

That silenced them. They didn't want to be kicked out of Doc's store againnot after what they did to Anita.

"Can I have their address please, Doc?"

Doc nodded grabbing a spare notepad and pen. "That's really thoughtful of you to pay them a visit. It's really hard for them right now. They were under the impression Tony had left the Jets—that he wouldn't get involved."

"He did what he thought was right," I reassure him, "He wanted to protect us all. That's why I too must protect his child."

There was a stunned silence from everyone.

"Oh shit!" burst Kiddo, "We're all screwed! What the hell were you two playing at?"

"Kiddo, stop it!" Baby John interjected.

"Did you hear her? After what we did to Bernardo's girl, the Sharks will think Tony will have done the same to her! They'll take us down! She's to be blamed! If it hadn't been for her and Chino, Tony would still be alive!"

"That's not fair!" argued Baby John, "And you will show Maria respect. She didn't have to come here, but she did. That means something—she cares more than we ever did." Turning to me, Baby John places his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

Just in that moment, I jump at the sound of Doc's door slamming shut behind me. Not more Jets!

I turn around. No, more Sharks!

Inca and Tio rush to my side, pushing Baby John away from me. Kiddo, Diesal and Action tense up at them.

"Para lo!" I cry at them, "He wasn't trying to hurt me!"

"Where have you been? Your parents sent us out to look for you?" said Inca, "You're lucky they didn't try the police."

"It doesn't matter!" I retort, "The police wouldn't have cared!" I resist Inca's pull on my arm, walking over to Baby John.

"Maria, come with us now!" Tio commands.

I ignore him; I'm not going to be commanded by anyone—not anymore! "No, uno momento!"

Baby John slips a card into my hand with his number scribbled on it. "If you need anything, call me," he whispers to me.

I met his gentle eyes. "Thank you."

Doc quickly hands me Tony's parents' address. I shake his hand in gratefulness to him before turning to follow Inca and Tio back home. Thank God there hadn't been a fight. That didn't mean the battle was over. I was somehow going to have to face my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maria! You scared us to death!" shouted my madre.

"Anita told us you'd be home for dinner! Where did you go? You shouldn't be wandering off alone!" said my padre.

"Lo siento Padre!" I insist, "I'm alright. I was at Doc's store. I needed to pick up something for my headache. I feel much better now."

"Next time Inca and Tio go with you!" My madre won't be dissuaded now that she's made her mind.

I sigh; I am sick everyone being so overprotective of me. I can take care of myself. I had prevented a potential fight after all.

"We've already lost Bernardo. I couldn't bear to lose you, not after Chino's arrest," Madre says embracing me.

"What Chino did was wrong, Madre." I can't be silent anymore. I have to tell the truth.

My madre slowly steps away from me. "That's not the point! The point is to stay away from those Jets! You hear me? Don't insult Bernardo's memory!"

"I'm not—it's just that…"

"Què?" adds my padre, "If you have something to say, out with it!"

I stand up straighter. "I do have something to say."

My parents watch me intently. I had never acted this way before them.

"Chino killed a boy called Tony. It doesn't matter to me that he was once a Jet. I love him. I always will and nothing either of you say will end my feelings for him."

"Eso americano…"

"He cared for me, Padre," I plead to him, "He really did! It didn't matter to him that I'm Puerto Rican. He loved me for the person that I am. I would never have married Chino!"

My padre looks like he has the urge to slap me. I don't budge; I meet his eyes full on. Doubt creeps in anyway. Should I really tell them about the baby? What would they do? I can't bear to think of it. I need Anita here. I can't do this without her.

"Anita has something to say too. Por favor, can I ask for her?"

"Si," my madre nods, probably wondering if Anita has a confession to say about her and Bernardo.

Anita surveys the tense scene in the room as she enters with me into my family's appartment. I take her hand in mine as a refuge for the incoming storm.

"Anita? What is the meaning of this?" My madre looks stern the way Anita did after she had discovered that Tony had spent the night.

Anita calmly wraps her black shawl closer around herself. "I loved Bernardo and I understand how Maria feels. She is seeking your forgiveness."

"Por què?

Anita's eyes meet mine as if urging me to tell them the truth. She wraps her arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. I know it's time.

"Madre, I'm pregnant."

A tense silence sinks in on the room. My madre sinks into a nearby chair, shaking her head at my shamefulness.

My padre breaks the silence. "You have betrayed us." His eyes fix on me. "You have thrown away your virtue, all your chances for security and happiness!"

I had foreseen this, but I was Tony's wife—we had made precious vows. He had also become my family.

"Padre, lo siento, but I won't let prejudice get in the way of my feelings. I have forgiven myself. Now I ask for yours."

My padre won't answer me; he is stone silence. He leaves the room without another word to any of us.

"This is the very thing we prayed wouldn't happen to you here," sighs my madre, tears in her eyes. "Not _until_ you were married. You have disgraced our family!"

I shake my head at her painful words. "I never meant to bring this upon you. Tony and I made vows. He wanted to have a family with me. If he was here, he would be taking care of me. He'd want to make sure nothing happens to the baby."

My madre won't meet my eyes either. She only waves her hand to shoo me away. "Leave me."

Before I can say anymore, Anita ushers me into my room. She wraps her shawl around me. The tears I have been holding in all day finally burst forth.

"Anita, I don't know what to do. Tell me what I should do."

Anita holds me close like a big sister. "Believe me Maria, I've done some things with Bernardo I'd rather not tell your parents. You are a lot braver."

A sudden laugh escapes me. Anita's firey spirit hasn't been quenched after all. It's still buried somewhere in her shared grief.

"Sometimes it's better just to let some things be," she murmurs in my ear, "We can't always change the way people feel—no matter how much we may love them."

Without Anita, I don't know who else I can turn to for comfort. She kisses my forehead.

"I'll be right next door, Maria."

"Muchos Gracias, Anita."

She leaves me alone to be in peace. I couldn't be far more from it. Sinking to my knees, all my remaining strength leaves me. I wonder if my parents will ever speak to me again. Opening my window, healing night air rushes through me. Stepping out gingerly onto the fire escape, a rush fills me. I can run away now—leave everything behind! Where would I go? Baby John's place? The Sharks would hold it against me.

"Tony," I whisper to the night, "Wherever you are, I hope you are peace. I miss you…"

Tears prevent me from saying anymore. My hands move to my belly as if reaching toward the breathing life within. A smile breaks the darkness of my despair. I remember the words of my vow. Tony's words whisper to my heart.

_"Make of our lives one life…Not even death can part us now."_

"Yes Tony," I reply, "Life carries on. There's still so much to be done!"


	4. Chapter 4

My parents must never know Tony killed Bernardo. They would never forgive me. I have been confined to the house for almost a month now, only being escorted to and from work by Inca and Tio. My parents fear I have been in communication with the Jets. They want to keep me sheltered still among my own people. It is too late for that. How am I ever going to see Tony's parents? My parents want to hide my pregnancy for as long as possible. Soon I will I have to stop going to work. It will be impossible for my parents to try marrying me to someone else again. I am a shamed woman now in more ways than one. I have crossed the line.

One evening, while my parents have gone to bed early, I tiptoe into our tiny kitchen. I have only one person I can call: Baby John. Hopefully he will answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Baby John?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yes. Is this Maria?"

"Si."

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"My parents know and they won't let me leave the house."

"Geez! What can I do to help?"

"I still want to see Tony's parents. They don't live too far away. Can you take me there?"

"Um…yeah, I think I can borrow the car and just say I'm going to Doc's."

"Okay. Thank you so much. Can I meet you at the playground?"

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

What am I thinking? Before I had met Tony, I would never have thought of sneaking out. I'm playing a dangerous game, but I can't stand by and watch the world cast me out. Quietly I sneak out my window and down the fire escape. Nothing can stop me now. I will face the consequences later.

It's getting darker when I see Baby John's car pull up in front of the playground. Hoping no one will see me, I rush into the back seat.

"I hope there's no Sharks out tonight," I say as he starts the car.

"I'm trying my best to be inconspicuous," he replies, "but your guys are good. I'll give 'em that."

"I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Without Riff's help, I've had to make my own decisions and…this one feels right."

When we reach Tony's former home, Baby John makes sure no one is around before helping me out of the car. I take a deep breath as he knocks on their door. A moment passes before someone opens it—Tony's papa. He looks so much like him.

"Baby John, what is it? What are you doing here?"

"You remember Maria?" he gestures to me, "She wants to speak with you both."

He looks uncertainly at me before allowing us both to come in.

"Carol," he shouts to someone in the kitchen, "Maria is here."

A woman emerges looking me up and down closely—Tony's mama. After wiping her hands, she goes to sit down on the sofa, a sadness to her face I can't cure. My only hope is I won't cause more of it. Baby John sits down beside me across from them. I need his support and he knows it.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this," I reassure them, "but I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Carol asks, offering me a drink of water.

"I'm pregnant and Tony is the father."

They couldn't have looked more shocked.

"All this time," his mama murmurs, "And he never told us about you."

His papa lights a cigarette, trying to take it all in. "I need a drink."

He wanders off into the kitchen and returns with a beer. For a moment there's an awkward silence. Tony never told them?

"He never even told you about the dance?" I ask.

"Oh he told us about that," nods Carol, "He didn't say anything about it after to us. When I saw you at his funeral, I thought you were just a girl he had liked. I had no idea it was that serious."

"Maybe he didn't want to accidentally say anything in front of Riff," adds Baby John.

"Maybe," says Carol shaking her head, "but I remember he said he'd be working late one night and never came home. I called the police and they said they were already looking for him. We had no idea what was going on until we heard from them Riff had been killed. He was like a son to me. Then not long after they called again and said the same had happened to Tony too."

She takes out her handkerchief, wiping the tears from her eyes. I reach out to take her hand.

"I loved your son very much. We had to keep it a secret because of the gangs. There was nothing else we could do."

She nods in understanding. "I know. I just can't believe he's gone."

I'm not going to tell her that Tony and I had planned to elope and leave town. It would crush her too much.

"I'm going to name the baby after him if it's a boy," I smile.

Carol sends me a weak smile in return. Tony's papa stares at me amazed at hearing all the events that had unfolded around them—the brief part of their son's life they had never known.

"Thank you," he says to me.

"She's a good girl, isn't she, Jim?"

He nods, a hint of a smile on his face. I glance at the clock. It's past ten. I need to go home before anyone notices I'm gone.

"Baby John, we need to go. Thank you both for your kindness and hospitality."

"You take care, Maria," are Carol's last words to me.

I am sad to leave them. Hopefully my brief visit has helped comfort their grief. While Baby John is carefully driving me home, out of nowhere another car's headlights blind us. Someone is following us!

"Duck down, Maria! I'll try to lose them."

Baby John swerves into every unexpected turn that he can trying to place some distance between us and the other car. All of a sudden with a jolt, he stops the car.

"Maria, get out of here, quickly! Run!"

I don't hesitate. My main worry is that someone saw me with him. I run down an apartment alleyway without looking back. Finally I climb the long stairs to my family's apartment. Across from their's is Anita's. It's safer if I pretend I went to her place. I hate to drag her into all this, but I know she'll understand why. Desperate, I knock hard on her door. Slowly she answers it, cranky someone has awoken her so late.

"Maria, what's going on?"

"Can I stay here for tonight? I'll explain later."

She sighs in wonder at my foolishness. "Si."

I breathe a sigh of relief. At least she can help cover for me in the morning. I am too exhausted to care. All I hope is Baby John is safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Where was I? How did I end up sleeping in Anita's bed? Then it all hit me. The headlights—the car chase—Baby John! What had I done? I had seen Tony's parents and they had actually welcomed me into their home. I miss their son so much!

"Tony," I whisper, an unsuppressable ache in my heart.

"Maria, are you awake now?"

"Madre?" Where is Anita? There is my madre sitting patiently beside my bedside.

"You've been asleep almost all day. Anita came by early to tell us you went to stay with her for comfort. She's still at work, so I came to check on you."

"Gracias," I murmur, "I just feel so tired. Can I call Anita to ask her something?"

"Si." Madre moves the telephone near to my bedside. "Get some rest, Maria. If you need me, I'm next door."

"Bueno."

Once Madre had leaves, I pick up the telephone. I wasn't going to call Anita. I had barely ever lied to my parents, but since Tony, my life had been turned upside down. Now carrying his baby, I know I can't fix everything. All I can do is trust my intution.

"Hello, is this Baby John?"

"No. He's been taken to the hospital. Who is this anyway?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of his. What happened?"

"Some Sharks got my son, dammit!"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

The line goes dead and I hold the phone in horror. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have asked him for help. Someone must have seen me leave last night since it clearly wasn't my parents. I had to find out where most of the Sharks were. The Jets won't take long to go after them. The problem is, the Sharks won't listen to me about anything. I can't just lie here any longer. I have to do something to put a stop to this. The Sharks must have gone after Baby John thinking he was trying to kidnap me or to take revenge over my betrayal of my people. God knows why they say yes to hate. I will never understand them. Never.

I grab Anita's black shawl from her closet and wrap it over my head. I can't afford to be easily recognized. Now with Baby John and Anita gone, I must explain all this to the Jets. It's my fault—there's no need for a fight. I am surprised no one stops me as I make my way down the winding staircase. Where is everybody? By the time I reach Doc's store, it's getting dark. Hopefully there will be some Jets there I can negotiate with. No, the store is dead silent when I enter.

"Doc?"

"I'm here," he replies, turning around from behind the counter. "Maria, what brings you here?"

"No time to explain, Doc. Where are the Jets—Kiddo, Action? Why aren't they here?"

Doc shakes his head. "When I heard that Baby John was jumped, I feared they might start another rumble. I've called the police to try to monitor their activities. I don't know if it will do any good. They're used to being evasive like this."

"Do you know how Baby John is?"

Doc's expression is grim. "It didn't sound good. He must have got beat up really bad."

"No!" I rush to the door. I know what I must do.

"Maria, be careful!" Doc calls after me.

I barely hear him. There's no time to waste. Where will I go? The river? The playground? Wait, I remember, under the highway. Not where Bernardo was killed—my brother! My hand supports my belly, trying to protect the innocent life at the same time. The closer I get, the more I pray for Tony's courage. I am crossing over his same fateful path—the murder, the revenge. From afar, I see the flash of a knife's blade. God, help me! I race toward the escalating violent scene—A-rab struggling with Pepe, Inca against Action—too many to count!

"Stop! Para lo!"

No one listens to me. I try to pull Diesal off Lupe. All of a sudden, I barely have time to brace for impact as he shoves me to the ground. The baby! No, I'll be okay, I tell myself over and over. The blood is rushing to my head. As my vision dims, I see Lupe punch Diesal. Approaching siren horns. Rushing toward me from the background is Kiddo. Is she going to help me? Is she the only one who will listen? Everything fades to nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

Where was I? How is the baby? The first face I see is Anita's full of relief.

"Where am I?"

"Maria, you're in the hospital. The baby is alright. You've been unconcious for a few hours. Lupe ran by the bridal shop and told me everything that had happened. The police came and arrested several of the Sharks at random for jumping Baby John. The rest who were left, along with a few of the Jets helped carry you to Pepe's car. He, along with Lupe, Action and Kiddo took you to the hospital. I came as quickly as I could."

My head hurts. Closing my eyes, I murmur, "Where are they?"

"Outside."

"Can I see them?"

"Si."

The four of them emerge from outside my room. They all stare at me and in their faces I see a glimmer of relief. I beckon for them to sit down on either side of me.

"I didn't mean for so many of you to be arrested," I say to Pepe, "Lo siento."

Kiddo speaks before he can. "The police followed you. That's what they said. They had questioned Tony's parents about Baby John's attack and found out you had been with him."

"Maria," Pepe cuts in, "Por què? Why are you doing this?"

"I must finish what Tony started," I try to explain, "He didn't want to the Sharks and Jets to fight anymore. After what happened with the rumble, we had been planning to run away together so we could be safe—so our children could be safe. Must one of them be born into a world of hate?"

"Maria, you don't get it," Pepe urges, "We tried to keep you safe. That's why we started the Sharks in the first place, to protect our families, especially from these americanos who would use you wrongly. Chino was your parents way of securing you a safe future. You needed it after Bernardo's death."

Anger boils in me at his words. He has no idea what I've been through. "And because of all that I lost the man I loved who has done me no wrong. It is through his life that I found a voice to call my own. None of you can take that from me!"

Pepe is silent, taken aback at my words. He should be. It's about time someone knocked some sense into their heads if it would eliminate some old prejudice. I don't know if I fully can, but they will have no choice, but to accept my child.

I turn to Kiddo and Action. "Have you seen Baby John?"

"Yeah," Action replies, "He's been asking about you. He wants to see you, but isn't allowed to leave his room."

"Then I must go to him."

Lupe tries to stop me. "The doctors say you must rest."

"And I have. Anita, will you help me?"

Anita supports my arms as Action grabs a wheelchair for me. Pepe and Lupe watch me in amazement. They have no control over my decisions and they know it. Now they'll just have to get used to my friendship with Baby John.

Action gently pushes me in the wheelchair, leading me to Baby John's room. Anita and Kiddo follow closely behind. Finally we reach him. There's Baby John sitting up in bed with several bandage wrappings on his head and one wrapped around his side. He had been stabbed.

"Baby John, thank God you're alright!"

He smiles over at me. "Same to you. Action got me worried when he said you were here."

"I'm alright and so is the baby. It was a close call though."

I have Action wheel me beside Baby John's bedside before having everyone leave us to be alone. Once the door shuts behind them, I turn to my dear friend.

"Baby John, I'm so sorry. If I had known this would happen…"

"Maria, it's alright. You said so yourself. We'll both be fine."

I shake my head. "At this rate, the Sharks can't really trust me anymore."

"I trust you," he smiles, "That must mean something."

I take his hand in mine. "Will you be my child's godfather? You were the first to help me cope after Tony's death. You've been so good to me."

"Well you were the first not to pick on me 'cause of my size," he chuckles, "You made Tony a better man. Of course if you think I'm up to it."

"Yes…yes I do."

After I leave Baby John to rest, I confront Pepe and Lupe who are waiting with Anita outside. Action and Kiddo have already left to avoid growing tension. They probably have gone to Docs. I will speak with them later.

"Baby John is going to be my child's godfather and you will show him your respect. He is family now."

Pepe and Lupe stare at me as I'm crazy.

"Anita, will you be the godmother?"

"Si," she smiles, "I will."

I turn back to the boys with a warning. "If there's more fighting, I will find all of you and this time I will bring the police along with me. Don't make me resort to that."

Both boys are silent as I heave a sigh, turning to Anita. "I'm ready to go home."

"So am I Maria," she sighs in relief, "So am I."


	7. Chapter 7

"Maria, we were so worried!" Madre cries, pulling me close to her, "Anita called us from the hospital to tell us you were okay. Why did you leave? Shame on Inca and Tio for not watching out for you!"

"Madre," I sigh, sick of her nerves, "I'm going to have a baby. I'm not the one who needs to be babysat. I had to stop the fight with the gangs. No one else was going to!"

"That doesn't mean you go running off late at night while pregnant! You are to stay in bed for now on until the doctor says you can get up."

"Madre!"

"She can stay with me next door," cuts in Anita, intervening on my behalf. "I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest and doesn't leave. Bueno."

Anita rushes into my room and grabs an extra blanket before ushering me into her apartment. I turn to her in relief.

"Gracias Anita. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Maria," she stays sternly, placing her hands on my shoulders, "you have to be more careful now. Your parents fear for your safety now that several of the Sharks have been arrested."

"I know," I sigh, slumping down onto her bed. "Is it always going to be like this? The baby will be coming sometime soon and I'll be confined to my home with no freedom. I can't live like that, Anita. Tony offered me a chance to leave and I lost it."

Anita gently embraces me. "Just rest for a while here. You need to save your strength."

After she leaves me to be alone, I reluctantly tuck myself in bed turning over on my side. Behind the door, I hear Anita's phone conversation with Consuela. She is informing her that Tio, her boyfriend, has been arrested. I had stopped a fight, but tensions are still very high among the Sharks and Jets. I may have just made things worse.

"Santa Maria," I murmur to a small painting of Our Lady beside Anita's bed, "What should I do? Everytime I try to help, someone I care about gets hurt."

I let the silence sink in, drawing from deep inner strength. There's a will that's always been there, buried inside of me. I felt it break the moment Chino's gun went off and all my dreams were shattered. Now, this child is a renewing hope, a reminder of what I still have to offer the world. I drift off to sleep before I can think about getting out of bed to ease my restless soul.

Distant bells are ringing. I am clothed all in white, entering the old church of Santa Juan Diego in Puerto Rico where I had received my first communion. Standing intermixed together in the pews are the Sharks and the Jets. Waiting to walk me down the aisle is my smiling brother Bernardo. Gently he takes my hand and we slowly proceed down the floral path together. At the end is Anita and Baby John standing there together. By the time I quickly reach the altar, I realize Tony isn't there.

"Tony?" I ask the priest, "Where is Tony?"

He is uncertain, opening his prayer book anyway. "Well I guess we'll have to begin without him."

"No, we can't!" I throw my flowers onto the floor in fustration. This is ridiculous. Where is he? Suddenly I turn around to see a little child running down the aisle toward me. I can't tell if it's a boy or girl. The light is too bright. I can already hear the priest beginning the vows.

"No, not without Tony!" I cry out. I need to know who this child is. I begin running toward them.

"Maria, wake up!" I hear Anita's voice from afar. No I must reach the child. Too late, my eyelids snap open. I realize my body is getting ready for labor. I see Anita's face close to mine trying to calm me.

"Anita, the baby is coming!"

"Si," she calmly replies, "I'll get your parents. Hang in there."

"Okay."

My padre drives us all to the hospital without hesitation. Anita holds my hand in the backseat holding me close. In spite of the incoming pain, I couldn't be more excited to see my baby.

"Anita, I want you to find Baby John when we get there and tell him what's going on."

"Si, of course."

When we get there, my madre wheels me into a room while Anita leaves me for a moment.

"Madre," I implore her, "Will you be happy to see your grandchild?"

She smiles at me for the first time in a while. "Si."

By the time I've started going into labor, Anita rushes back to my side.

"Baby John will come when you're ready. He wasn't sure what to say except good luck."

"God, I'm going to need it!" I cry out.

Anita and my madre hold my hand on either side of me, trying to keep me as comfortable as possible. I don't know how much time passes. The pain is almost unbearable, leaving me exhausted. Apparently Anita tells me seven hours have gone by now.

"Tony!" I cry out, missing him more than ever. "I wish you were here."

In my heart I know he will be. Closing my eyes, I suddenly hear a baby's loud cry. I collapse back down on my pillow, unable to control the tears spilling from my eyes. My baby is finally here!

"It's a girl," beams Anita, handing the small bundle to me. "I'll get Baby John."

"Gracias," I smile through my numerous tears. She is precious. Our eyes meet and I see part of her father reflected in them. "Tony, she is so beautiful. You'd love her so much!"

I hear the door open and glance up. There's Baby John, wearing his bandages, smiling over at me.

"Come see her," I beckon to him.

He can't believe the sight of her. "Wow, Maria. You really outdid yourself."

I laugh, feeling such overwhelming joy I had searched so long to feel.

"What are you going to name her?"

It comes to me. I felt it the moment I met her eyes.

"Felipa."


	8. Chapter 8

I shall never forget the day Felipa was born. That day, I felt Tony's presence closer than ever. My grief over his death had already begun to heal. I had found it in forgiveness, in Baby John's friendship, in my faith. The more my parents have helped me care for Felipa, the more they have gradually come to accept who her father was. My madre cares for her when I'm at work and Anita will often stay for dinner with my family. The Sharks have also started to get used to Baby John's frequent visits to see me and his goddaughter. My parents don't mind too much; they tell me he looks harmless and that the Sharks were wrong to attack him. Since Felipa's birth, the fighting between the Sharks and the Jets has significantly calmed down. I think things will be tense between them still for a long time and there's nothing I can do to stop that. Once the Sharks realized they couldn't control me, they no longer tried to prevent my visits with the Jets. Anita prefers not to come with me. It is taking her, naturally, a long time to forgive them for how abominably they treated her. There was one exception she made though. On our one day off after church, she and Baby John accompanied me with Felipa, a few months old, to Doc's. When we entered, Kiddo, Action, Diesal, and A-rab were there and so were Inca, Tio, Lupe, and Pepe. I had called a few of them for a meeting. The Sharks had reluctantly tagged along. Doc congratulates me with tears in his eyes.

I glance up at the assembled gangs, addressing them, "You see this child here," I say, walking up to each of them to show Felipa. "Does she deserve to be a victim of your prejudice, racism, and hate? Her father, Tony, already paid the price with his life. Must she be cast aside as just a woman of her kind, with no dignity? I know the world isn't perfect, but all of your fighting makes it worse. It builds walls that she will have to struggle to break down one day. You are her family through Tony, Baby John, and Anita. I can't stand the thought of her one day watching a loved one die from hate…one of you, as I had to. It would be an insult to her father's memory. I hope one day, you will find the healing I've found. None of you will be an enemy to her, because you are not to me. If Tony and I had managed to run away, I would never have been able to fully confront my former bitterness over Bernardo's death. After Tony's death I couldn't pretend anymore that I had completely let it go; I had to confront what was hurting me. And I'm glad I did.. I hope all of you will too."

Once I had said these words, I place Felipa in Anita's arms and approach each one of the Jets, shaking their hand and embracing them. Kiddo actually sent me a slight smile. She knows best what it's like to be an outcast as a woman, to not be allowed to be who she is. I feel my words have spoken straight to her. Diesal even apologizes for physically hurting me at the rumble and is grateful my child lived. Suddenly I hear Felipa beginning to wail for my attention. I leave Doc's store with a smile, feeling at peace. While Baby John drives us to the cemetery on the other side of town, I care for Felipa in the backseat. Motherhood is a constant challenge, but I have to admit, it's growing on me. Reaching the cemetery, Anita and Baby John leave me alone at a distance beside Tony's grave. I smile amidst my tears of joy and gratefulness for Felipa, our daughter. Gently rocking my baby, I whisper,

"Te adoro Anton."

I listen to the gentle wind caressing my face, tossing my hair. I feel the fertile soil beneath my hands. I then gaze into our daughter's eyes, holding love in my arms.

"Te adoro Felipa."

**The End**


End file.
